in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Cookie Conquest
Story Written by: Redfork2000 & JeloElducal Plot In Baker Street, there's all kinds of cookies. Most of them are friendly. But there's one cookie who, convinced that cookies don't get the respect they deserve, and are just seen as food by many other species, decides to start a campaign to conquer the world, and force the other species into submission. When the gang finds out what this villainous cookie, it'll be their job to step in and stop this cookie before he achieves his goals. Cast * Jelo Edmarkson * Blue Ocean * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Boulder * Jaiden (Jaiden Animations) * James (TheOdd1sout) * Adam Ortiz (SomeThingElseYT) * Timothy Thomas (TimTom) * Orange Cookie * Coffee Cookie * Blackberry Cookie * Green Tea Cookie * Blueberry Cookie (NEW) * Raspberry Cookie (NEW) * Carrot Cookie (NEW) * Oatmeal Cookie (NEW) * Lebkuchen Cookie (NEW) * Pirate Cookie (NEW) * Ninja Cookie (NEW) * Cherry Cookie (NEW) * Dr. Wasabi Cookie (NEW) * Dr. Jellystein Cookie (NEW) Story It's a cold morning at Echo Creek. The gang is at the park, chatting and having fun together. * Blast: And then I told him, "You sir, have a lot of carrots!" They all laugh together. * Alice: It's nice to spend time with you guys like this. It's been quite a while since we've been able to hang out like this. * Jelo: Yep. * Jaiden: Uh-huh. * Blast: So, what about you guys? How have you been? * Jaiden: We're doing great! * James: I just finished my newest video. * Jelo: While you guys were busy with your own adventures, me and the others have been busy dealing with other threats, like Galaximus. Other than that, I'm fine, and I'm working on more animations. * Blast: That sounds neat. * Tommy: Yeah. However, the gang's peaceful morning is soon interrupted by the sight of dozens of cookies, rushing into Echo Creek, with spears made of candy and shields made of coconut shells. * Adam: What's with the living cookies? * Blue Ocean: No idea... * Alice: They look like they're heading... to war? Just as Alice said, the cookies are attacking Echo Creek, invading houses, stealing resources, and attacking any person they come across. * Blast: What has gotten into these cookies? * Blue Ocean: No idea. It's not like them to attack the city like this. * TimTom: I'm more confused by the fact that I'm seeing living cookies attacking just about everything. * Alice: I recommend we try to investigate, figure out what's going on here. There has to be a logical explanation to all of this. * TimTom: Okay, but I still want to know why cookies are alive. It's bizarre! * Jaiden: That's because the cookie species are from another dimension. Some of them decided to stay in different dimensions, like this one. * Blue Ocean: Yeah. * Blast: Guys, let's go find out why there's cookies attacking Echo Creek. Someone has to be behind such an odd event. * Jelo: Okay. Gang, let's go! The gang goes where the cookies are. * Blast: Oh boy, this sure is confusing. * Alice: (tries to talk to the cookies) Hey, excuse me! Why are you attacking Echo Creek? * Cookie #1: Because Gingerbrave told us to. * Alice: What!? * Blue Ocean: Sarah told me about Gingerbrave. He's a great hero to all the cookies, for leading them in their escape. * Alice: Oh... * Blue Ocean: This is pretty odd, though. According to what Sarah has told me, I don't think he'd tell the cookies to invade Echo Creek. * Blast: So, do you think someone might have been impersonating him? * Blue Ocean: It's possible. We'd better go to Baker Street to get some clues about this. * Adam: Okay, but what if we get ambushed by a cookie? Come to think of it...that's the weirdest thing I've said today. * Blue Ocean: Welcome to our adventures. * Blast: If we all stay together, I think we won't have any trouble taking out a cookie. * Blue Ocean: Not to mention, humans and ponies are the cookies' natural predators. We're already above them on the food chain. In any case, they're the ones who should be afraid of us. * James: I'm pretty sure that means we can eat them all, right? * Jelo: Not really effective. Sorry, James. * Blue Ocean: If only we had Red Fork with us. He'd devour any hostile cookies we'd find. * Alice: Let's go to Baker Street. Whatever is going on, I have the feeling that we'll find more clues there. * Jelo: Good idea. Jaiden, you still have the keys to the Jaidenmobile, right? * Jaiden: I think so? Hold up, let's me check. *checks her pockets* ''Oh, here they are! ''*pulls out the Jaidenmobile keys* * Blast: "Cool"! * Alice: *facepalms after hearing Blast's pun* * Jaiden: Everyone, to the Jaidenmobile! The gang run to the Jaidenmobile (which happened to be parked in Jaiden's garage), and enter it. Jaiden starts the Jaidenmobile up, and drives to Baker Street. * Blue Ocean: *''texting someone on his phone*'' * Alice: What are you doing? * Blue Ocean: I'm messaging Sarah. I'm asking her if she knows anything about what's going on. * Blast: What has she said? * Blue Ocean: She says that she doesn't know who is behind this, but she'll be glad to help us search for clues. * Alice: That's good. The Jaidenmobile finally arrives at Baker Street. When they arrive, they see Sarah waiting for them. Blue Ocean comes out of the Jaidenmobile quickly to say hello to Sarah. * Blue Ocean: Sarah! I'm glad to see you again. * Coffee Cookie: Hello, Blue Ocean! Hello, everyone! * Tommy: Hi! * Alice: Blue Ocean said you'd help us find clues. * Coffee Cookie: That's right. I don't know exactly what's going on, but I've heard some cookies claiming that Gingerbrave told them to get rid of humans and all other species that endanger cookies. But that doesn't sound like him at all. * Blue Ocean: I knew it, something fishy is going on here. * Alice: Do you have any idea of where to start searching for clues, Sarah? * Coffee Cookie: Well, Orange Cookie and Blackberry Cookie are trying to get some information from a couple of cookies we found trying to attack humans. I don't know how much they've discovered, but hopefully, they've found some clues we can start with. * Jelo: Great! Do you know where they are? * Coffee Cookie: Sure. Follow me! * Blue Ocean: Let's go! The gang starts following Coffee Cookie to a building. Coffee Cookie uses a key to open the door, and inside, Blackberry Cookie and Orange Cookie are interrogating two other cookies. One has blue hair and clothes, while the other has red hair and clothes. * Orange Cookie: Guys, where did "Gingerbrave" go after you saw him. * Blueberry Cookie: No idea. He just disappeared. * Blackberry Cookie: Interesting... tell me, did you notice anything unusual this time you saw him? * Blueberry Cookie: Nope. * Raspberry Cookie: Well, to be honest, I did notice his voice was a bit too monotonous. * Blackberry Cookie: Monotonous? * Raspberry Cookie: Yes. I didn't think anything of it, though. * Blackberry Cookie: Where exactly did you see him? * Blueberry Cookie: Just outside a boxing club at the south of the city. * Orange Cookie: A boxing club? * Blackberry Cookie: That might be where we'll find our next clue. * James: Uh...hey. * Orange Cookie: Oh, hi! * Blue Ocean: Coffee Cookie told us you were interrogating two cookies. * Orange: Yup. * Blackberry Cookie: It's these two. (points at Blueberry Cookie and Raspberry Cookie) * Jaiden: Who are they? * Blueberry Cookie: I'm Blueberry Cookie. * Raspberry Cookie: And I'm Raspberry Cookie. * Orange Cookie: We found them trying to attack humans. * Blackberry Cookie: We stopped them, and now they've realized they were tricked. * Blueberry Cookie: Yeah. Someone's impersonating Gingerbrave! And we need to find out who it is! * TimTom: So where are we supposed to go? * Blackberry Cookie: The clues we got from these two cookies say we have to visit a boxing club at the southern area of the city. * Jelo: Thanks. Say, are you going to help us out on our adventure? * Orange Cookie: Sure! * Blueberry Cookie: We'll join too! * Raspberry Cookie: No one is gonna make a fool out of us and get away with it! * Jaiden: How about you, Blackberry Cookie? * Blackberry Cookie: Of course, I'll join you on your quest. * Blast: Well, I guess we're ready to go, then! The gang run back to the Jaidenmobile and drive to the aforementioned boxing club. When they arrive, they here lots of noise inside the boxing club. * Blast: Is this the place? * Blueberry Cookie: Yup. * Jelo: Let's enter the place and see what's going on. * TimTom: Oh dear. I've got a bad feeling about this one. The gang enter the boxing club. There, they see two big guys with boxing gloves on, as the crowd cheers for them while they knock out two challengers. * Tommy: Oh my... * Announcer: And the winners are, the Boxing Bros! Is there anyone who could possibly defeat these two fighting machines? One of the Boxing Bros is tall and thin, while the other is short and round. However, both of them seem very tough. The gang sees "Gingerbrave" as he pays the Boxing Bros some money, before disappearing into the crowd. * Jaiden: He disappeared! * Alice: I'm pretty sure he's somewhere in the crowd. * Blueberry Cookie: See? We're not crazy. * Orange Cookie: But why would this fake Gingerbrave be paying these two? * Blue Ocean: I don't know, but it's very likely that they'll have some information about who the impostor is, and where we can find him. * TimTom: I don't think that's a good idea. Maybe they'll beat us up! * Alice: What do we do, then? * Blue Ocean: Isn't there any way we can get information from them without earning ourselves a powerful beating? * Jelo: I'm thinking, I'm thinking... An idea pops up in Jelo's head. * Jelo: That's it! If they ever attack us, we'll just have to beat them at their own game! * Blast: And how do we defeat two professional boxers at boxing? * Alice: Hm... perhaps if we challenge them to something similar to boxing, but a bit different. * Blast: What do you have in mind? * Alice: Let me try something. Alice walks up to the two boxers. * Alice: Hey, did that cookie just pay you guys? * Boxer #1: Yeah, what about it? * Alice: We're in an important case, and we'll need to ask you a few questions. * Boxer #2: What!? We're not doing anything wrong! Now get out of here, girl! This ain't no place for you! * Alice: How about this we do this? We challenge you to a match of.... chessboxing! Everyone gasps. * Boxer #1: Chessboxing!? * Alice: Three minutes boxing, then three minutes chess. We continue alternating both activities, until there's a knock out, or a checkmate. What do you say? * Boxer #2: (whispers to Boxer #1) Hey, I don't know. We barely know how chess works. * Boxer #1: Don't waste our time, girl! Get out of here! * Alice: Fine. Who knew the best boxers in town were just a couple of chickens? * Boxer #2: What did you say? * Alice: Just what you heard. Chickens. * Boxer #1: No one calls us chickens! We'll beat you at your chessboxing game! * Alice: Good. If we win, we get to make you all the questions we want! * Boxer #2: Whatever you want. * Boxer #1: But if we win, you girl, will be our personal punching bag for an entire week. Deal? (offers a hand shake) * Alice: (nervous, but accepts the hand shake) Deal. * Jelo: Good luck, Alice. We believe in you. * Boxer #1: Good Luck? She's not gonna fight us alone. That wouldn't be fair. * Boxer #2: It'll be two against two! So who's gonna step up and fight us with this foolish girl? * Blast: I'll do it! * Alice: Blast? Do you know how to play chess? * Blast: Yeah. I'm not very good at it, but here's the plan. I'll use my super strength to keep them under control during the boxing time, while you destroy them during the chess time. * Alice: Got it! Let's do it. Alice and Blast enter the ring, the crowd is cheering for the new battle that's about to take place. * Boxer #1: Get ready to go down! * Blast: You wish! * Announcer: On this side of the ring, we have our local champions, the Boxing Bros! (the crowd cheers for them) And on this side, we have the challengers, Alice and Blast! (the gang cheers for them) * Blast: Stay behind me during the boxing parts, and you'll be ok. * Alice: Got it. We can do this. * Announcer: Now, attention fighters. I want a clean fight. The rules are, there's no rules! Begin! As soon as the bell is heard, the first round begins, and both boxers race towards Alice and Blast. * TimTom: This is gonna get odd. * Blue Ocean: I just hope they can do it. * Tommy: They can do it. They're a great team, they can do anything! * Boxer #1: Time to knock 'em down! Both boxers approach Alice and Blast. * Blast: Well, the announcer said no rules, right? * Boxer #1: Yeah, what's up with that? Blast starts running around both boxers at superspeed, making them dizzy. Then, he stops in one place, and punches them straight to the other side of the ring. The crowd seems surprised at this. * Boxer #2: What the? How's he so fast and strong? * Boxer #1: It doesn't matter. He might have more power, but we have the technique! Both boxers stand up to Blast, and begin punching. Blast moves side-to-side, dodging the punches. * Blast: Are you done yet? * Boxer #1: Wait, how did you... * Blast: Buh-bye. Blast punches them again, and they land on the ground. As soon as they get up, Blast starts punching them too fast for them to even react. Both boxers seem very damaged, and Blast is about to land the final hit for the knockout, when suddenly, the bell rings. * Announcer: Boxing time is over, and it seems like the Boxing Bros have been saved by the bell! * Alice: That was impressive, Blast. * Blast: To be fair, they don't have superpowers. * Announcer: And now it's time for the chess round! Ready teams? * Boxer #1: We'd better win here. That guy can't be a master at fighting and a chess master at the same time, right? * Alice: Nope. But I sure am pretty good at chess. * Boxer #2: Uh oh... As soon as the chess round begins, Blast steps back, and lets Alice play on both boards against both boxers at the same time. She quickly gains the upper hand on the chess match, and before the bell can ring, Alice has defeated both of them. * Alice: And, checkmate! * Boxer #1: How is that even possible!? * Boxer #2: I knew it was a trap! * Announcer: And the winners are...Blast and Alice! * Boxer #1: No way! * Boxer #2: How could we lose!? * Jelo: That's the power of teamwork. Great job, Blast! Great job, Alice! * Blast: Alright guys, now it's time for answers. * Boxer #1 and #2: FINE... * Alice: What's your business with that cookie that just payed you? * Boxer #1: He paid us to become his bodyguards. * Blast: Bodyguards? * Boxer #2: Yup. He said that he knew a group of people would try to stop his plans, so he's getting all the security he can in advance. * Alice: But, what do you know about his plans? * Boxer #1: Not much. But we do know this: he's working for someone else. * Boxer #2: He left us a list of the other people on his team. He said we should cover them too. * Jaiden: Who were those people? * Boxer #1: We can't reveal their identities! * Alice: A deal is a deal, guys. * Boxer #2: Never! * Alice: What's the matter? Are the two Boxing Bros a couple of liars? The audience starts booing at the Boxing Bros. * Boxer #1: Fine, fine! Here's the list! He gives the gang a list with the following names: ''-Cherry Cookie'' ''-Green Tea Cookie'' ''-Pirate Cookie'' ''-Ninja Cookie'' ''-Lebkuchen Cookie'' ''-Dr. Wasabi Cookie'' * Blast: Boy, this is a long list. * Jelo: Do you happen to know where these people are? * Boxer #1: No. * Alice: Really? * Boxer #2: Here's a list with their addresses. (gives them a list) * Alice: Thank you. It's been a pleasure to do business with you. Good day. * Boxer #1: I can't believe this... The gang leaves the boxing ring and enter the Jaidenmobile. * Blue Ocean: Ok, we've got the list. * Cookie Coffee: We're on the right track. If we visit these six cookies, we might get the information we need to get to the true culprit behind this mess. * Blast. So... who do we visit first? (Under Construction) Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000